A Lua
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Uma noite fria, apropriada para as revelações de Carol e de Daryl.


Disclaimer: The Walking Dead não me pretence.

Meu primeiro fanfiction TWD. Pequeno fanfic dedicado a Carol Peletier e Daryl Dixon. OBS: Alguns palavrões, e conteúdo maduro.

**A LUA**

.

A noite prometia frio, muito frio. O vento gelado batia nas árvores ao redor da prisão, balançando-as. Nuvens faziam com que a Lua cheia brincasse de se esconder. Hora claridade iluminando o caminho, hora escuridão total. Um clima apropriado para uma historia de terror, mas os sobreviventes já estavam em uma historia de terror há quase dois anos. Com chuva, sol, calor ou frio, não importava, a lua encoberta por nuvens, nem trazia mais uma sensação de apreensão. Só mais uma noite fria no centro do apocalipse.

Carol vem pelo caminho de terra batida. Passos rápidos, um suave balanço no quadril, rumando até a torre de vigília em condições de uso. Em uma das mãos um embrulho, provavelmente o jantar quente, na outra uma garrafa térmica.

Era impossível, Daryl não conseguia evitar. Do alto da torre de vigília, ele abriu um sorriso. Não tinha ninguém ali que pudesse ver. Ninguém que o pudesse incomodar com a demonstração de satisfação em ver Carol se aproximando.

A lua cheia apareceu, iluminando o caminho.

Pelo binóculo, Daryl mirou o sorriso dela. Era como que se um pensamento estivesse rolando em sua mente e quisesse escapar, talvez um pensamento travesso. Naquela noite Carol parecia contente. O clima na prisão era sufocante, desentendimentos, perdas e tristezas, mesmo assim Carol parecia contente. Livre. Viajando dentro de sua própria imaginação.

.../... Carol cansou dessa pivetada e bando de velho de Woodbury...E esse maldito Tyreese seguindo ela o dia todo. Filho da mãe não se enxerga... Ela esta contente porque vem me ver /... Daryl gruniu, depois soltou uma risada.

"**Dixon, que pensamento retardado. Que porra é essa?" **Daryl olhou novamente pelo binóculo. Era como se tivesse invadindo a privacidade de Carol, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

A pele branca, com charmosas sardas pintadas no busto, não que Daryl pudesse ver pelo binóculo, ele não podia, mas ele sabia que Carol as possuía. Daryl permitiu que seus olhos percorressem o corpo de Carol. .../...Sardas nos seios.../... O canto direito de seu lábio levantou em um pequeno sorriso.

Daryl realmente permanecia inerte quanto as mulheres. Algumas de Woodbury tentaram se aproximar, jogar charme, aveludando a voz, mostrando um pouco mais de decote, mas ele simplesmente não reagia. Não que fosse cego, ou bobo, mas porque seu interesse simplesmente estava em Carol, só em Carol.

Porém, ele não tinha planos de faze algo a respeito. Não queria corromper o melhor relacionamento da sua vida, nunca teve amizade como a dela. Mas Daryl tinha olhos, e esses olhos estavam em Carol. O tempo todo...Como uma águia em sua presa. Desfrutando detalhes atrativos.

Não que Daryl tivesse intenção de fazer algo a respeito...Algo como, declarar que tinha se apaixonado? Daryl bufou. Ela se aproximava, e Daryl já antecipava seus movimentos, seu sorriso, seu cheiro.

O cabelo exótico, prateado, Carol era a própria Lua, e ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, doce, Daryl tinha vontade de afundar seu nariz nos fios, e respirar fundo aquele perfume. O rosto triangular, fino e delicado, perfeito para que as digitais grosseiras de seus dedos fizessem uma trilha. Os olhos azuis acinzentados, eram faíscas elétricas, mirando com intensidade, podiam decodificar quem ele era de verdade. Os lábios brilhantes, quando ela passava a língua para umidificar-los, quisera um dia passaria sua própria língua nesses lábios.

Não, Daryl faria isso...

Mas sentir o arrepio na nuca era inevitável.

Aqueles braços esguios e torneados se amoldariam perfeitamente em volta de seu pescoço. Os seios caberiam na palma da sua mão, ele apertaria sentindo a maciez.

A cintura mais evidente serviria de âncora, para que Daryl não ficasse a deriva no momento que o desejo tomasse conta.

As coxas se enlaçariam a cintura de Daryl, apertando, suplicando.

Não, Daryl não era cego, e não era bobo, mas não faria nada a respeito.

Mas seu corpo sim estava fazendo algo a respeito. Seu corpo sabia exatamente como reagir, e estava reagindo. Mas a insegurança veio novamente. Arriscar e perder tudo? Melhor continuar com os sonhos, e com os banhos gelados matutinos, e o alivio debaixo dos cobertores quando todos estivessem dormindo.

.../...Para agora seu imbecil! Ela tá ê vai acabar fazendo papel de idiota aqui../...

A luz da vela balançou conforme a porta da torre abriu.

"**Hei, eu trouxe um pouco de comida, e café quentinho" **Finalmente Carol adentrou a pequena sala**. **Daryl sorriu, desconcertado, as vezes quando Carol está ali ele simplesmente não encontra palavras, ficava calado com medo de falar besteira. **"Por isso que você não sai mais daqui Daryl. Até que tá quentinho aqui em cima. Depois da reforma ficou bem aconchegante" **Ela riu e passou a comida para Daryl, que aceitou prontamente. Carol cruzou os braços, espiando pelas frestas que Daryl e Rick deixaram na madeira, após a reforma da torre de vigília. A floresta estava escura, porém tranquila, poucos walkers, nenhum sinal do governador, de carros, ou tanques. Nada, uma noite silenciosa , fria e de céu encoberto.

"**É, ficou bom..." **Daryl sentou na pequena colchonete estendida no chão e começou a comer. Ele estava fazendo da torre de vigília seu novo quarto. Não tinha muita paciência para as pessoas de Woodbury, e o constante drama entre Rick e Carl. O relacionamento entre pai e filho tinha atingido um ponto fervilhante após Carl ter atirado no garoto de Woodbury. Quanto mais tempo Daryl pudesse ficar aqui, melhor, longe da confusão e do barulho. Conseguia ficar ali, até Maggie e Glenn aparecer para "trocar o turno". "Não no meu colchonete" Daryl avisou, com olhar ameaçador. "Fuckers".

"**Mas sabe, estou sentindo sua falta... Digo de dividir a cela com você." **Carol sentou no colchonete ao lado dele, puxando o poncho dele para seu colo. Daryl abaixou a cabeça um pouco constrangido. A bochecha levemente corada, ele se sentia um adolescente quando Carol fazia essas coisas. No entanto continuou mastigando, sem cruzar seu olhar com o dela. O que ele poderia responder? "Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você?"

"**Hum" **Ridículo, ele pensou, mas foi o máximo que um homem de quarenta e poucos anos foi capaz de coordenar. Ela sorriu, conhecendo Daryl, Carol sabia que por trás daquele "humm" vinha uma dezenas de palavras. Palavras que Carol nem precisava mais que fossem ditas, mas ela tinha uma pergunta a fazer, e realmente precisava de uma resposta sincera.

E agora...

"**Daryl..."** Carol mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante, tomou coragem. Estava com esse pensamento o dia inteiro na cabeça, tendo conversas mentais consigo mesma, sorrindo igual uma boba, obviamente feliz pela atenção que recebeu, os outros provavelmente já estavam achando que Carol tinha surtando.** "Posso te contar uma coisa? Você não vai dizer pra ninguém?"**

"**Vai em frente" **Daryl lambeu os dedos, saboreando ao maximo o sabor de comida. Ele realmente estava com fome. "**É claro que eu não vou contar"** Carol podia confiar. Ele nunca faria nada que a fizesse perder a confiança.

"**Tyresse... Tyresse está querendo ficar comigo**" Carol disse de uma vez. Fazendo careta como se fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. "**Estou me sentindo no colegial aqui" **Ela colocou as mãos nas bochechas sentindo o calor, provavelmente estava vermelha feito um tomate.

"**O QUE?" **

Daryl parou de mastigar na hora, ele engasgou, até perdeu o apetite**. **.../...Que conversa é essa? FILHO DA MÃE. DESGRAÇADO. Eu vou acabar com a raça desse filho da mãe. Quem ele pensa que é? Chegar aqui de uma hora pra outra querendo roubar minha mulher? Eu mato.../...

A voz embaraçada de Carol tirou Daryl dos pensamentos homicidas.

"**EU SEI! Não é ridículo?! Ele disse que espera uma resposta! Tyresse querendo ficar comigo? Comigo? Se ele soubesse metade das coisas que eu vivi. Ele nem imagina. Ed sempre disse que homem nenhum se interessaria por mim. Eu não sou boa para essas coisas, toda atrapalhada, desengonçada. Deve fazer uns vinte anos que eu não lido com esse tipo de "coisa". O que eu tenho para oferecer? Estou velha, acabada, magricela, cheia de cicatrizes e..."** Carol disparou tudo de uma vez só, movendo as mãos como se tivesse desenrolando algo. Como se fosse a coisa mais absurda, mas parou quando percebeu que estava falando demais, e quando sentiu o calor da mão de Daryl.

"**Carol"** Daryl segurou a mão dela.

Não sabia o que era mais chocante. Segurar a mão dela. Carol contando que tinha outro homem interessado, como se Daryl fosse uma amiguinha no intervalo do colegial. Ou o fato dela acreditar no desgraçado do ex marido, que mesmo morto e enterrado continuava a perturbar.

.../... E CICATRIZES? Carol tem cicatrizes?...É claro que ela tem, a coitada sofreu feito um cão na mão do filho da puta.../...

Mesmo com seus sentimentos perturbados, Daryl ponderou no que era mais importante para ela. **"Você sente o mesmo? Digo, por Tyresse?"**

E naquele momento Daryl teve medo da resposta.

"**Eu..."** Carol demorou alguns segundos, ela não podia dizer o que realmente queria dizer. Arriscar perder Daryl? Nunca! E ele quase pode enxergar as engrenagens se movendo dentro da cabeça dela. Carol respirou fundo e continuou... **"Nunca pensei, digo, eu não cogitei isso. A gente tá vivendo essa vida. Sempre correndo, sempre se escondendo, lutando pra não morrer com uma bala ou uma mordida...Eu...acho que seria bom ter alguém do lado, mas..."**

Daryl respirou fundo**. "Antes da Andrea morrer disse, "ninguém consegue sozinho agora". Provavelmente você nunca vai me escutar repetir isso Carol. Não me peça pra repetir...Mas se você tiver uma chance de ser feliz e ficar com alguém...Se você quer essa pessoa e essa pessoa te quer..." **Ele pensou.../...pode arrancar Dixon do meu sobrenome agora, seu infeliz.../... O coração de Daryl apertou dolorosamente, mas era verdade, era o que ele desejava para Carol, o que ele sempre desejou. **"Eu quero que você seja feliz. Vá, fique com ele." **Daryl se levantou de forma abrupta, colocando um ponto final nessa conversa. Ele precisava de bebida, ele precisa encontrar a garrafa de Southern Comfort escondida na sua moto.

"**Mas Daryl**..." Carol se levantou também, percebendo a mudança de humor de Daryl. Ele escondeu os olhos debaixo da longa franja.

"**CHEGA CAROL! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU NÃO SUA COLEGA DE FOFOCAS? VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PROBLEMA"** Daryl realmente se enfureceu. Abriu a porta violentamente pra sair voando dali. Ele tentou ser legal, mas Daryl era um Dixon antes de tudo. Como Carol o segurou pelo braço, ele jogou o peito pra cima dela. Tentando intimidá-la como um animal. Porém, mesmo com raiva, manteve uma boa distancia. Por mais enfurecido e magoado que tivesse nunca agrediria Carol. Nunca.

Carol sentiu magoa na voz dele, ela não sabia se chorava ou ria. Porque essa reação, era uma resposta cristalina. Era o que Carol estava buscando. Daryl tinha sim sentimentos por ela. Agora ou nunca... Mesmo após Daryl se esquivar, Carol continuou segurando firmemente o braço dele. Com a porta aberta, a corrente de ar fez com que a luz da vela se apagasse. Os dois estavam iluminados somente pelo clarão da Lua que invadia as frestas da madeira. .../...Por favor, eu não quero te perder.../...

"**Dá ultima vez que você disse isso eu engoli seco e me calei, mas dessa vez eu vou continuar Daryl Dixon...E você vai me ouvir! Eu não quero ser feliz com mais ninguém, porque eu já sou feliz com VOCÊ. Seja lá o que for isso que acontece entre nós dois. Eu não vou trocar "isso" pelo Tyresse. Eu NUNCA MAIS vou ficar com alguém que eu não amo só por medo de ficar sozinha...Eu não quero arriscar perder "isso" que a gente tem, mas também não vou deixar de dizer que EU AMO VOCÊ DARYL" **Carol fechou os olhos, quando percebeu, ela estava gritando. Sentiu um alivio, finalmente tirou isso do peito, era como se tivesse descarregado uma tonelada, mas agora vinha o medo da reação dele.

Silencio total, até o vento parecia ter parado de balançar as árvores.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Carol. .../... É isso, acabou.../...

E ela chorou. Fechando os olhos, e soltando lentamente o braço dele. Daryl estava livre para ir.

"**Carol" **

Daryl chutou a porta, fechando-a com brutalidade. Carol abriu os olhos, um pouco assustada com estrondo. Daryl se aproximou, puxando Carol pela cintura. O olhar dele era intenso. Carol sentiu que tinha libertado alguma coisa nele, e uma corrente de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo**. **A firmeza das mãos Daryl nos braços de Carol deixaria marcas avermelhadas, mas ele não estava machucando. Era forte e rústico, mas de um jeito bom, totalmente diferente de Ed, de um jeito que fez com que Carol prendesse o fôlego. **"****Ah, que se dane. Venha aqui" ****Ele disse com a voz super rouca****.**

Daryl a empurrou contra a parede **"EU te amo" **Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Carol. Daryl tremia. **"E te quero" **A voz dele era baixa, rouca. As pernas de Carol bambearam.

Ele passou a boca no pescoço dela. E finalmente Daryl a beijou. O beijo ficava mais intenso, assim como a pulsação de ambos. Daryl escutou um gemido surpreso vindo da garganta Carol. Ele enfiou a língua na boca dela, ela respondeu sugando e sentindo o gosto de Daryl, o corpo todo derretendo. Boca, dentes, língua, alguns segundos e os dois encontraram um ritmo perfeito Carol jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Daryl. Um desejo incontrolável derretendo seu ventre, suas pernas não aguentaram. Daryl percebeu e a segurou. _.../...Que sensação deliciosa.../... A mente de Carol gritava enlouquecidamente, as mãos de Daryl estavam em todos os lugares, Apertando a cintura, os seios, as coxas, as nádegas. Puxando a roupa, tentando tirar._

_"**Você...ah. Meu Deus..." **__Ela não conseguia formular o pensamento. A boca de Daryl era uma tentação, mordendo, sugando. Um cheiro rústico e masculino de mato, fumaça, cigarro Ela gemia e se contorcia. Definitivamente essa noite estava revivendo o colegial, porque seus hormônios se comportavam como os de uma adolescente._ Músculos torneados colidiam, as mãos apertavam e soltavam.

_"**Oh Carol... Quanto tempo...quanto tempo eu quero isso!"**__ Daryl não estava diferente, ele não conseguia coordenar a fala. _O beijo era profundo_ e Daryl respirava do mesmo jeito, arfando. _Suas mãos vagavam pelos seios, barriga, ventre, coxas. Ele puxou o joelho esquerdo de Carol para cima trazendo-o para sua cintura, e empurrou mais um pouco seu corpo contra o dela. Não existia espaço entre eles agora. Carol sentiu colidindo contra sua barriga, o desejo pulsante de Daryl atrás do tecido da calça,. Não tinha mais volta. Carol se entregaria de vez a Daryl.

Essa era à noite.

Com suas unhas, Carol massageou o couro cabeludo dele, bagunçando o cabelo, chegando a nuca, raspando com as unhas. Daryl se arrepiou. Ela gemeu conforme os dentes dele mordiscavam seu pescoço. Daryl apertou as nádegas de Carol, com uma certa força que deixaria marcas na pele clara.

Daryl suspendeu Carol, ela trançou suas pernas na cintura dele. Daryl a levou para o colchonete, deitando-a com delicadeza. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas laterais das coxas dela, e Carol desfez o enlace na cintura dele. **"Carol, você tem certeza? Eu preciso que você tenha certeza." **Ele não podia estragar isso, ele não queria viver sem a amizade de Carol.

Ela se levantou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Com os olhos cheios d´água, Carol declarou. **"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. Eu preciso de você, eu não sou muito boa nisso, mas..." **Foi o bastante, Daryl não precisava ouvir mais nada, ele colocou o dedo na frente da boca dela.

"**Para! Eu que nunca fiz isso...digo, sexo sim, mas essa vai ser a primeira vez que eu faço com uma mulher que eu amo. Inferno, você é a primeira mulher que amo, e vai ser a única" **Daryl finalmente confessou, ele nunca amou antes, ele nunca fez amor. Ele nem sabia se isso era possível, precisou o fim do mundo para encontrar sua fêmea, sua parceira. E Carol seria pra sempre.

Carol tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela decidiu não falar mais nada. Ela se sentou, abrindo a blusa, botão por botão, revelando a pele branca e as sardas que Daryl secretamente adorava. Rapidamente o sutiã voou longe, seguido da calça, e lingerie. Carol se revelou por completo. Daryl ficou embasbacado com a visão. Ed era um imbecil, não merecia uma mulher dessas.

Seios médios, bem moldados, mamilos rosados rígidos de excitação. Pele branca de sua barriga. Quadril desenhado. E finalmente a suave relva no meio de suas pernas. Coxas compridas e torneadas. **"Daryl..." **Carol sentiu um pouco desconfortável, Daryl não parava de encarar, naquele momento ele tinha uma expressão enigmática e não dizia nada. Ela teve vontade de colocar a roupa de volta. **"Você nem viu as costas...e as..."**

"**Perfeita, você é perfeita"** Finalmente ele sussurrou, percebendo a incerteza no olhar dela. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Carol, pronto para continuar com os beijos, mas ela colocou a mão no peito dele.

"**Daryl..." **Carol se virou, ficando de costas para ele. Seu segredo foi revelado, na altura da coluna lombar, um emaranhado de cicatrizes, grossas, finas, algumas escuras, outras mais rosadas, sinal de que eram recentes. "**Eu entendo se você me achar repulsiva. Quem quer uma mulher toda marcada? Cinto, vidro, estilete, faca... Ia depender de como Ed voltava do bar no meio da madrugada..." **A voz chorosa de Carol cortou seu coração**. **A intimidade entre estava se transformando em um passeio de montanha russa.

As mãos de Daryl percorreram as costas de Carol** "O que eu vejo...O traseiro mais perfeito de todo o apocalipse." **Ele traçou uma trilha de beijos na coluna dela, dando mais atenção as cicatrizes, e parando nas nádegas dela. Carol gargalhou entre lágrimas. "**Tenho cócegas"**

"**Qual o ponto de esconder, você já viu a maioria delas"** Daryl tirou sua própria roupa, finalmente revelando todas as suas próprias cicatrizes. No peito, nas costas, nas nádegas. Não era a toa que Daryl era tão arredio, as pancadas que tomou durante toda vida o transformam em um animal assustado. Sempre preparado para o novo golpe, sempre esperando a próxima surra de cinto.

Esse golpe nunca viria de Carol.

"**Você é o homem mais delicioso que já vi em toda minha vida." **Carol abraçou Daryl, trazendo-o para o colchonete, para que deitasse sobre ela, posicionado no meio de suas pernas . **"Eu tenho vontade de te morder inteirinho" **Ela disse entre risos. Depois ficou seria, **"Chega de cicatrizes" **Carol vislumbrou o peito musculoso, e sorriu, ela raspou as unhas no peito e na barriga dele, por fim, com mãos tremulas, segurou o pênis dele, que pulsava de desejo.

"**Vem"** Carol sentiu o membro de Daryl crescendo ainda mais em suas mãos. Daryl estava pronto, totalmente rijo.. Isso a excitou como nunca antes, sua feminilidade pulsou e ficou mais que úmida, era como uma piscina transbordando de desejo. Estava na hora de sentir mais. Havia muito mais que ambos podiam fazer antes de consumar o ato, mas dessa vez, Carol não podia esperar mais, seu corpo pedia pelo corpo de Daryl.

Carol queria sentir o peso de Daryl sobre seu corpo, queria esse homem mergulhando entre suas pernas. O desejo era louco e primitivo. Ela manipulou o membro rijo de Daryl algumas vezes, mas ele segurou seu punho, fazendo com que ela parasse.

"**Carol, melhor soltar, senão eu não vou durar muito..."** Daryl respondeu uma risada masculina. Ela obedeceu, as mãos Carol não conseguiam manter distancia, elas dançaram pelas costas dele. Língua contra língua, pele contra pele. As mãos de Daryl puxaram o quadril de Carol para perto, unindo seus corpos. Quente, molhado e profundo.

Finalmente...

Os dois gemeram, um movimento preciso e cauteloso e Daryl se perdeu em Carol. Ele foi devagar, mas foi fundo. Ela sentiu seu canal se amoldando-se ao redor do delicioso pênis de Daryl. Ele começou estocadas lentas, Carol acompanhava, movendo seus quadris para encontrar um ritmo. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que era aquilo. A sensação era como se alguém tivesse colocado fogo dentro do seu corpo. Mal conseguiam respirar. Beijos, mordidas nos pescoços, mãos apertando seios, coxas e nádegas.

Carol gemia como uma gatinha no ouvido dele, e os miados dela encorajaram Daryl a encontrar um ritmo mais rápido. "**Você é gostosa, você é...muito..." ****A voz rouca de Daryl tão pertinho do ouvido, falando esse tipo de coisa, simplesmente enlouquecedor. E ele **respirava de um jeito excitante no ouvido dela. Quando Daryl percebeu que Carol estava gostando, acelerou o ritmo de vez, o som dos corpos batendo estava enlouquecendo. **"MUHNN" **Entre os dentes foi tudo que Carol conseguiu balbuciar, sua cabeça rolava de um lado para outro no colchonete. Ela apertava o corpo de Daryl sentindo os músculos dele trabalhando. O corpo de Carol começou a tremer involuntariamente, e Daryl foi ficando mais ousado, se soltando de vez.

Ela trançou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, isso permitiu que Daryl pudesse se aprofundar ainda mais nela, sentindo que Carol estava quase atingindo o ápice. Ela estava tão excitada que Daryl deslizava dentro dela com facilidade, como se seus corpos tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. **"AHHH Daryl..."** Ela gemeu mais alto, mordendo os próprios lábios, os olhos fechados com força. Como ela precisava disso, como ela fantasiava com isso.

_...´...é bom, é bom, ahhhhhh, é muito bom...´..._ Sua mente gritava de prazer e Daryl aumentava a velocidade do vai e vem, agarrando Carol com mais força, gemendo no ouvido dela.

Carol não sabia mais como respirar . Sentiu o corpo explodindo, o corpo inteiro vibrando. Ela afundou as unhas nas costas dele, a ponto de deixar marcas. Os corpos escorregavam e brilhavam com a transpiração quase perdeu o controle ali mesmo. **"Porra Carol" **

Daryl vibrou de prazer com a sensação. Ela agarrou o cabelo dele, trazendo para um beijo fervente. Ele já não poderia aguentar muito tempo. O ritmo agora era frenético, e Carol parecia gostar assim. Rápido e profundo, rápido e profundo, rápido... O som dos corpos batendo, o ruído mais erótico do universo, Daryl finalmente entendeu porque algumas pessoas viciavam em sexo.**"Mulher, eu te quero demais."** Ele suspirou, em seguida chupou o pescoço dela. Provavelmente Carol teria uma bela marca roxa no dia seguinte.

**"Oh meu Deus..."** Ela tremeu de vez quando Daryl sugou seu seio. A língua dele no mamilo foi a gota d´água, Carol explodiu, uma onda de prazer lavou seu corpo...Fechou os olhos com tanta força que viu estrelas, literalmente. Daryl gemeu alto quando sentiu o orgasmo de Carol. As paredes dela se contraíram ao redor de seu membro, desencadeando assim seu próprio orgasmo. Durante todos esses anos nunca tinha sentido tão forte, e a sensação era quase dolorosa.

"**Ohh"** Daryl percebeu que ia esvair-se dentro dela, mas um estalo em sua mente fez com que ele se retirasse rapidamente. Ele liberou seu fluído quente sobre a barriga e os seios Carol. Os dois ficaram escorregadios de suor e orgasmo. Ofegante, ele tentou coordenar as palavras **"Desculpe te sujar toda, mas é melhor prevenir. A gente nem lembrou de..."**

**"Tudo...bem..." ****Carol mal conseguia respirar, seu corpo mole e entorpecido.** A sensação foi tão forte, tão boa que sua cabeça chegou a doer por alguns segundos. Carol tinha atingido um clímax poderoso, nem na sua juventude tinha feito sexo com tanta vontade como hoje. Definitivamente foi o orgasmo mais maravilhoso de sua vida, e foi com amor.

"**Isso foi..."** Daryl desabou do lado de Carol, ele parecia entorpecido, mal conseguia abrir os olhos, se alguém o visse por aí pensaria que estava drogado e bêbado. E feliz, como nunca antes. Era como se seu peito estivesse se abrindo, sonhos e possibilidades que ele não ousaria a contar para ninguém.

Daryl teria que tomar cuidado de agora em diante, porque se sexo com Carol fosse assim toda vez, a vida dos dois estaria por um fio. Se um horda de walkers invadisse e a prisão, e tivesse que fugir dali correndo simplesmente não conseguiria. Daryl não conseguia mover as pernas pra salvar sua própria vida. Espantando esse pensamento, ele trouxe Carol para perto, quase a colocando sobre seu próprio peito. Puxou o poncho que estava ali jogado ao lado do colchonete, e o cobriu os dois. A situação de Carol era parecida, ela mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

"**Eu nem sei direito o que significa isso, mas Carol, eu realmente... te amo. Você sabe não é?" **Exausto, Daryl abraçou Carol, confessando seu amor ainda um pouco envergonhado. Ele a abraçou forte. Fechou os olhos achando um tanto quanto poético a luz da lua entrando pela fresta, e iluminando os dois. Daryl riu, um caipira ignorante achando algo poético. Mas era verdade, Carol estava linda naquele momento, ela era a própria Lua. Prateada, iluminando aquela torre de vigília.

"**Eu também te amo!"** Carol murmurou, os olhos fechados, entregando-se ao sono. **"Você pode contar comigo para o resto da vida Daryl...Eu te prometo isso"**

"**Mulher...Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre**" Daryl nunca foi de palavras doces e bonitas, mas ali era seu momento de fantasia, e essa intimidade só Carol teria. Ele sorriu, abrindo a boca, mostrando os dentes. Um tipo de sorriso que nunca escapava de seus lábios. Na verdade, ele podia contar na palma na mão quando vezes havia sorrido assim em sua vida. Seu coração estava aberto. Mesmo em um mundo de bombas, flechas, sangue e tiros, depois desse sonho, a realidade dos dois nunca mais seria a mesma.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Daryl se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe **"Se Tyresse chegar perto..."** Não, Daryl não tinha esquecido. Amanhã colocaria uma flecha no traseiro de Tyresse. Muita ousadia, cogitar tirar Carol dele.

"**Daryl...shhiii. Quieto, pare de lutar e se entregue"**Ela murmurou, aconchegando-se no peito dele. Daryl se entregou, ao sono e ao amor de Carol.

**FIM**

obrigada por ler.

^o^

"Casal" mais cute do momento!Quem sabe os dois ficam juntos na serie! Tomara.

**CARYL ON.**


End file.
